Butterfly effect
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: Five year old Naruto has been abandoned and abused. Iruka sees Naruto is suffering and takes him in. Will this one little event set off a chain reaction with the young characters?
1. Chapter 1

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei screamed as the blond haired boy tried to discreetly climb out the window. AGAIN.

The boy climbed guiltily back into the classroom head down.

"Outside!" Iruka yelled, "And this time, use the door".

Naruto shuffled out of the classroom followed by his sensei and snickers from his classmates.

Once out in the hall Iruka turned to Naruto who had his eyes planted firmly on his shoes.

"Well why were you trying to leave the classroom?" Iruka was angry. Most of the students had attempted to sneak out at one point or another but this was the kyuubi.

He had to have ulterior motives.

"I...uh… wanted to go to the grocery store".

He said all this with his head down so Iruka decided he was lying but choose to play along.

"And, why were you going to the grocery store in the middle of the day?"

Naruto, if possible, looked even further down at his toes. He mumbled.

"Speak up, boy!"

Naruto's eyes shot up in surprise at the violent tone and took a step but in fear of being struck. Iruka visibly blanched at the scared expression on Naruto's face and felt his stomach drop as the blue eyes began t water.

"I have to go to the grocery store at noon or else the little girl won't be on till. She is the only one who will sell me anything. The others just throw me out and call me a demon". His voiced dropped to near a whisper and faded off.

Iruka's eyes widened at hearing of the ill-treatment the boy faced.

_You mean like how you treat him?_

Iruka made himself a vow, after seeing those pain-filled eyes he would be different.

"What time does she finish working at?"

"1", Naruto had once again drooped his head.

Iruka looked at his watch. _12:58 damn he'd be too late now._

"I'm sorry Naruto", he felt his voice break as he saw the distraught boy in front of him.

"Me too Iruka-sensei".

Iruka ushered the boy back into the classroom and turned back to the board.

He heard giggling behind him and perked up his ears before he turned around.

"You're such a cry baby Naruto", he heard a boy's voice jeer.

He spun around to see a couple of boys pulling Naruto's hair and poking at him.

"HEY!" The boys jumped and adapted innocent looks on their faces, "What are you doing!"

"Nothing".

Iruka pondered for a moment then smiled as an idea came to him.

"Class you all get out early today", he paused as the class cheered, "Except for you boys". The boys in question look so pissed off and as the class packed up and raced out the door he heard a harsh whisper, "We'll get you later for this, Naruto".

Naruto ran out the door and Iruka turned furiously to the boys, "You'll do no such thing, and you'll serve your detention with Misuki-sensei".

Iruka exited the school building and began his search for Naruto.

_He's not playing with the other children. Come to think of it he's never playing with the other children._

Even though he didn't know where the boy lived he could feel his chakra and followed it. The chakra lead him to an old rundown apartment building. Even more surprisingly it didn't lead into the apartments but to the alley behind the building.

Iruka stepped into the alley and worried that he had followed the wrong chakra when a bustle behind him caused him to turn so fast he scared the five year old boy who was curled up in the box.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei", the boy said as he scrambled from the box, "I didn't know I had to stay behind as well. I'm also sorry for disrupting the class".

Iruka felt his heart break as the little ball of sunshine apologised for being picked on, "You didn't do anything wrong".

"Then why are you here?" Naruto peered through his bangs giving him such an adorable look.

"I could ask you the same question!" Iruka hadn't meant to yell but still Naruto jumped back in fear. Even at a young age he had learned to associate yelling with hitting. Seeing the look of fear on Naruto's face he continued, "I mean why are you here? Do your guardians know you're here?"

Upon hearing talk of his guardians Naruto began to shake, "I don't have any guardians".

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "They threw me out a few months ago".

"And you've been living here?"

Seeing Naruto nod set the gears in Iruka's brain to work, "I'll be your guardian".

Naruto adopted a wary look, "Why?"

"When I was your age, my parents died and I was all alone. I don't want you to have to be alone, or scared or hungry, Naruto. So what about it? Do you want to come home with me?"

Naruto thought for a second before answering, "Yes please, Iruka-sensei!"

"Okay", Iruka laughed at the enthusiasm he hadn't seen in a long time, "Let's go see the Hokage".

**Xx—Hokage tower –xX**

"Ah Iruka-sensei! What has Naruto done this time?" Casting a disapproving look at Naruto who looked down ashamed, despite having done nothing.

"I want to adopt him".

Silence met this comment and the Hokage stared at him for several minutes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Iruka", Hearing this Naruto started to cry silently. "Naruto go wait outside for a moment, please", Naruto nodded and left.

Iruka was confused, "Why not?!"

The Hokage sighed, "Iruka, I know you hate the boy, it's no secret. I don't want Naruto to get hurt".

"I don't hate him. Maybe I did but today I found him living in a box and being refused food, and I want to save him from that", he couldn't believe the Hokage thought he would abuse Naruto.

The Hokage's face changed emotion. Happiness at Iruka's change of feeling for Naruto, anger at Naruto's guardian and lastly sadness for the little boy sobbing outside the door.

_He probably thinks I'm going to send him to another monster like that._

"Okay Iruka, you can care for the boy", his expression suddenly turned deadly, "but if one hair on his head is touched you will be punished, speaking of which, I need to go 'talk' to Naruto's previous guardian".

"Thank you Lord Hokage", Iruka turned and left the office and felt his heart split in two again as he saw Naruto crying under the coffee table.

Naruto saw him and began to sob harder. "It's alright, Naruto". He pulled Naruto out from under the coffee table and into a hug. Naruto was so shocked his tear stopped and he snuggled into Iruka's shoulder.

_This is what a hug feels like._

"The Hokage changed his mind, and you get to live with me", He said it quickly as if he was afraid Naruto wouldn't believe him.

"Really?!"

"Really, come on and I'll show you your new home". He smiled as Naruto's eyes shone with a brightness so great it would put the stars to shame.

**Ok that's all for this chapter folks. What did you think? Review or not I don't care I'm continuing the story anyway. **


	2. Hokage

Chapter 2 – Iruka

Iruka walked home, with Naruto latched onto his hand, and he took note of all the venomous glares being shot their way, which he reciprocated.

He cuddled Naruto closer to his side as they approached his apartment building. His apartment looked like a five star hotel in comparison to the building Naruto had camped behind.

"You live here?!" Naruto all but yelled in amazement.

The landlord walked out of the apartment next to theirs and spotted Naruto.

"What is _he _doing here?"

Iruka had to stop himself from launching at the man as Naruto cowered behind him, away from the harsh glare.

"Naruto is going to be living with me", he said almost too calmly as if daring the man to protest. Which he did.

"That beast will not be staying in my building!"

"According to the Hokage he will!" With that he pulled out a note from the Hokage stating that Naruto was not to be rejected entrance from any place in Konoha. Or else.

After dealing with the now fuming landlord Iruka opened his apartment and guided Naruto into the living room, where he continued to gaze in awe.

"It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka looked around. It wasn't much. The apartment had a living room, a kitchen/dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms, which he began to make his way towards.

"This is your room", he said as he guided Naruto into a decent sized room with a queen sized bed, a desk and a window with the view of Hokage Mountain.

"Wow!" With that he turned hopeful eyes to Iruka. "Is that... Is that bed really for me?"

Iruka gave Naruto an odd look. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to adopt an odd look, "I haven't had a bed in years. Horrible beasts are supposed to sleep on the floor", he said the last bit in a mantra Iruka knew had been drilled into his head.

Iruka knelt down to Naruto's level and looked him in the eye. Naruto was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. "You are not a _beast_. You are a good boy and you deserve a big comfy bed".

Naruto rushed forward and threw his arms around Iruka and sobbed into his chunin vest.

It took Naruto a further ten minutes to calm down.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto looked suddenly wary at the question. _It's alright; he's different than the rest. I can trust him. _With that Naruto timidly nodded his head then tensed expecting a blow.

Iruka smiled as he was afraid Naruto wouldn't answer. Maybe this showed he was beginning to trust him. Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Well now", he turned to the boy with a smile, "What do you like to eat?"

Naruto considered it for a moment and Iruka nearly laughed at the look of serious concentration on the boy's face. "Ramen?"

Iruka stood for a second not really sure if the boy had spoken as he said it so quietly. Naruto looked up at him with fear tearing at his eyes, "Was that the wrong answer?"

"Ramen?" Iruka repeated and Naruto backed up a little, "I love ramen!"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at his new guardian's exclamation. "What's your favourite type?"

"Well I could never afford much but ole man Ichiraku sometimes gave me stuff half price cuz I was so hungry, but I really like miso ramen".

"Ichiraku, eh? Change of plan!" Naruto's face fell. _Great, now I'm not getting any food. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?_

Tears began making their way down Naruto's face as he thought about the food he almost got whilst Iruka grabbed his jacket then looked back at Naruto.

_I'll need to take him shopping for some clothes and toys. Yep, I'll do it tomorrow._

"Let's go Naruto", Naruto looked up at him curiously. "We're going to Ichiraku ramen for dinner".

The great smile that made its way onto Naruto's face filled Iruka's heart with a strange glow.

_God how could anyone treat such an innocent child this way? If he is a monster he's doing a great job to hide it._

Iruka and Naruto left the apartment followed again by the glares of the landlord.

"NARUTO! DOWN!"

Naruto didn't know why but instinctively he listened to his sensei turned guardian and dropped just in time as several knives went flying past his head.

A woman in her early thirties came out wielding a knife and glaring at the scared boy cowering on the ground. She sneered at him.

"Oh yes!" She was shouting to draw attention from the passersby as they stopped to look at her and the cowering child, although few noticed the chunin making hand seals. "Look at the demon, pretending to be vulnerable and fragile when it could strike at any moment! I say we do what the fourth started and DESTROY THE DEMON!"

As she said the last bit she raised her arm to bring the knife down into the boy's back as the crowd cheered and others stepped forward to help her. Naruto closed his eyes and tensed for the oncoming blow _Where is Iruka sensei? Did he leave me? _However he stayed like that for several seconds before he realised all had gone quiet.

He felt arms wrap around him and instinctively started to struggle, tensing for what he was sure to be the first of many blows. However when the arms drew him into a hug, he opened his arms.

"Iruka-sensei?! You came back?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I saw the mob forming and knew we needed back up so I summoned Hokage, but I swear to you I would never leave you in a mob to take care of yourself. You're supposed to let adults protect you, and I haven't done that for you and I'm sorry, Naruto".

Naruto looked around with tears in his eyes as he saw the entire mob that had been prepared to attack him be lead away by ANBU. The Hokage approached him looking slightly upset.

He knelt down in front of Naruto and drew him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. This has gone on long enough". Naruto looked up at the Hokage questionably. The Saindaime reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. He put it around Naruto's neck. "If ever you are in trouble or people are treating you cruelly or unfairly just hold onto it and wish I was there and I'll be there to help".

The tears were now flowing freely down Naruto's face as he looked between Iruka and the Hokage. He hiccupped a few times before talking.

"Are you my family", seeing their confused looks he hurriedly continued, "We learnt in class that families take care of and love each other. I never thought I had a family but will you both be my family?"

He looked down scared they would reject him or be so angry at his request that they would send him away or call back the mobs to beat him. _Oh, why did I have to say that? Of course they won't want me; they're so nice so they probably already have enough family._

Iruka and the Hokage both felt their hearts split in two as the little boy started to sob with fear of rejection. He reached out and ignored the flinch Naruto gave but picked him up and settled him in his arms.

"I would be honoured to be your family and I would also love if _our _family had a grandfather", he smiled looking sideways at the Hokage.

"Naruto, I would be happy to be your ojii-san".

Naruto jumped off Iruka's and into the Hokage's waiting arms,"Ji-san!"

Iruka laughed as the three the stood together simply happy with each other's company.

Naruto broke the contented silence, "Hey ji-san do you want to come with us?"

"Where to?"

Iruka who had forgotten his earlier promise was also wondering where they were going and gave Naruto a questioning look.

Naruto seeing Iruka's look got slightly afraid, "T. ..i..raku's f..for .". Then he realised _Oh because I caused so much trouble I must not be allowed it anymore. Stupid Naruto, why can't I ever do anything right?_

Iruka suddenly remembered and nearly shouted, "Oh yes, now I remember we were going to Ichiraku ramen to celebrate Naruto's adoption and now that you are a part of the family you should join us!"

"I would love to, however I have a lot of work to do and now I have to catalogue all these new arrests...so...I", he broke off as he realised how downtrodden Naruto looked. He remembered that face from every time when Naruto had come to his office because he needed to talk _urgently_ and he had just brushed it aside as unimportant. _Was he trying to tell me about all those who had been abusing him and I couldn't stop working for five minutes to listen to him._

"Actually... The paper work can wait", Naruto face brightened and his smile shone as bright as his hair, "I would love to join you for dinner".

The three spent several hours in Ichiraku talking and laughing and crying over the bill as Naruto eat twenty three bowels of ramen.

Once finished the Hokage left to return to his office and Iruka and Naruto began their trek home. Along the way Iruka noticed how nervous Naruto had become and as soon as they entered the apartment he was practically twitching with unease.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Iruka with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Iruka sensei".

Iruka looked confused, "Sorry for what". He attempted to approach Naruto but he only backed away in fear.

"I.i.i didn't realise how much I was eating and didn't realise it cost so much so..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few meagre coins, "I'm sorry Iruka sensei but I don't have enough to pay you back. This is all I got".

He lay the small amount of money on the table for Iruka to take and continued, " I will pay you back, I'll work twice as hard to earn it just please don't kick me out!"

_Work? What five year old works? He's too distraught but I think I should make a checklist of all the things he tells me to ask him about later._

Iruka bent down to Naruto's eye level and held up his hand, Naruto who had been in the middle of a thousand mumbled apologies stopped abruptly, "I'm taking care of you now, which means I buy you're clothes and food and toys", Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of toys, "And this money is your money to spend on whatever you want".

Naruto lunged into a hug with the older man and Iruka could feel his tears running down his vest. He picked Naruto up and carried him into the bedroom and began to change him. Naruto was cautious yet relaxed. _I've been fed, he's changing my clothes and I get to sleep inside. This is such a wonderful dream I just hope I never wake up._

"It's been a long day so I think you should get a good sleep", Iruka smiled at Naruto who was now dressed in one of Iruka's old t-shirts which went down to his ankles.

Iruka picked Naruto up and tucked him into bed were even before the covers were pulled up him Naruto was almost asleep.

"Good night Naruto", he delivered a kiss to Naruto's forehead and turned off the light.

He had almost closed the bedroom door when he heard a mumble, "Nite nite daddy".

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had swine flu and was in hospital but now I will make it up to you and the next post will happen soon. I will also be updating my other stories tomorrow.**

**P.S. Thanks for the 1 review but if we could multiply that by like ten that would be great.**


	3. Misuki

Chapter 3: Misuki

**(A/N This chapter has reference to child rape. You have been warned)**

**Xx- Dream –xX**

"C'mon Daddy!" Naruto laughed racing up the mountain.

"Naruto! Slow down or you will hurt yourself", Iruka admonished the snickering child. It was Naruto's first birthday with him and they were going up the Hokage monument to have a picnic.

'_Nothing can ruin this day. It's perfect'_

An evil cackling replaced Naruto's giggles and as Iruka looked back up his cute child was missing, in his place was a fifty foot tall fox glaring menacingly at him.

"Kyuubi?! Where is Naruto?" Iruka looked around for the bubbly blonde only to see his beloved village in ruin.

The kyuubi launched at him, teeth bared and ... SLAM!

**Xx- End dream –xX**

"No!" Iruka shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around, stupidly checking under his bed and in his bathroom to ensure the menacing fox had not followed him out of his imagination.

'_Naruto'_

His head shot up and he bolted out of his bedroom towards the guest... no Naruto's room. He went into a blind panic when he discovered the bed empty, and made.

He ran into the sitting room and was about to run out his front door, clad only in boxers when a glimpse of paper caught his eye. A note was sitting on the table with Naruto's childish handwriting on it.

Dear Ruka-sensai

Sarry I had to go so arly but I had wurk.

See you later.

Naruto.

(A.N. The spelling mistakes were intentional, picture a little child writing a letter.)

'_Work?_ _Kami I've only had him one day and I've already lost him'._

Iruka raced into his room and got dressed in record time; as he felt it would not do to go searching for Naruto in his skivvies.

**Xx- With Naruto –xX**

"I'm here Misuki-sensei".

Misuki grinned as the blonde haired boy timidly stood at the classroom door.

"Naruto. How nice to see you today. I heard you got a nice surprise yesterday", Misuki smirked as Naruto nodded.

"Iruka-sensei adopted me".

"Oh that's nice", Misuki said whilst walking to the door of his classroom," Well I have a surprise for you too".

Naruto felt his stomach fall as Misuki yelled," Come in boys!"

**Xx- With Iruka –xX**

Iruka followed Naruto's chakra signature and was surprised it took him back to the academy.

_Ha, ironic, I fight Naruto to come to the academy most days and he actually turns up on the day of no school._

A cry startled Iruka's thoughts as he ran towards the hurt creature. The creature whose cry he recognised all too well. _Naruto._

Iruka burst through the door and saw the three children he had given detention to, beating Naruto. Naruto was curled into a defensive ball and from here he could see Naruto's wrist bent a strange way and his nose bleeding. Boiling rage flew through Iruka.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

The boys jumped back from Naruto, surprised by the interruption.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled from his position on the floor.

Iruka pushed past the boys and picked Naruto off the ground. He began inspecting Naruto for injuries. He noted that both his arm and leg appeared to be broken and by the way Naruto was breathing he suspected several ribs were broken also.

There were also numerous bruises covering Naruto's body, some from the recent beating but some much older. Out of the corner of his eye Iruka noticed the boys attempting to edge out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think this sort of behaviour is acceptable?!"

The children looked at each other, nudging each other so one would answer eventually the biggest one said, and "Well my dad says he's a demon who deserves it".

Iruka bared his teeth at the comment. "Yeah and it was Misuki-sensei who suggested it".

"Misuki?"

The boys nodded. "Go home boys, but do not think you have gotten away with this!" The boys all but ran out the room and Iruka set Naruto down.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

Naruto showed his foxy grin, "Oh I'm fine Iruka-sensei; I've had way worse beatings than this".

Iruka cringed at the upbeat way he said that. Then he remembered, "Naruto, why did you come here?"

"For my work sensei".

"What work?" _What work could a five year old really do?_

"I please people".

_Oh God please no. _"Please people how?"

"Misuki-sensei, said people pay a lot of money to fuck a demon".

Bile rose in Iruka's throat. _Oh God, Misuki you will pay for this. _Naruto didn't understand Iruka's reaction.

"Iruka-sensei what's wrong?"

"Naruto, what Misuki did... it's not right; those people hurt you, didn't they?" Naruto nodded, "Well they shouldn't have. Naruto they raped you, that's very bad", Iruka felt his heart break as he had to tell a child that being raped was bad.

A voice outside the door interrupted them.

"Well boys how did you enjoy your...Iruka?" Misuki was shocked into silence and stared horror struck by the teacher's presence. "What...er, what are you doing here?"

"How could you do this? How could anyone do that to a child?" Naruto shrunk into the corner clutching his necklace.

"What has that demon told you? You know they are lies. The demon is trying to trick you, to turn you against your friends".

"Naruto isn't the demon here, it's you!"

Misuki looked for an escape but Iruka blocked the exit. The fear and shock turned to fury and Misuki whipped around. "You beast you see what you've done?!"

Naruto flinched as Misuki lunged at him. But the blow never came.

"Oji-san!"

"It's ok Naruto. Anbu!" At once four masked men appeared. "Take him away for interrogation!"

"How did you-", Iruka started but Hiruzen indicated to Naruto, or more precisely Naruto's neck. "When he started to hold it I heard everything and came at once".

"Iruka-sensei? Does this mean I'm not working anymore?"

Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat, "No Naruto you don't work anymore", instead of looking relieved at the news Naruto started to sob.

The Hokage bent down to Naruto's level, "Naruto what's the matter?"

"If I don't work I can't raise any money, and if I don't have money then I can't pay Iruka-sensei back and he'll get rid of me", Naruto sobbed into the Hokage's robes.

Iruka embraced Naruto, "Naruto I want you to listen to me. You don't owe me any money, I want to take care of you, which means I buy your food and clothes and put a roof over your head, because I want to. You don't owe me anything".

"Speaking of which we should go shopping. But first I think we need a stop at the hospital. Ok?"

Naruto nodded and stood up and limped to the door, "Why sensei are you sick?"

"No Naruto but you're hurt", Naruto looked confused, "So?"

"Naruto we're going to the hospital so they will make you feel better. Speaking of which you shouldn't be walking on that ankle". Iruka walked over to Naruto and picked him up, ignoring Naruto's flinch.

"Wait just a moment", they turned to the Hokage, "In case you have anymore trouble take one of my Anbu with you".

Iruka nodded in consent.

"Kakashi!" he ordered.

**Long overdue I know I'm sorry. Please review.**


	4. Kakashi

Chapter 4: Kakashi

"Yo". Was all the man said.

There stood at 6'2 was a man with silver hair that was spiked oddly up. One eye hidden behind his hiate, the other hidden behind an orange book. He was dressed in typical jounin and lacked the usual ANBU mask.

"Where's your mask mister?" Naruto asked looking slightly fearfully up at the man.

The Hokage answered, "Well I thought it would be nicer if you saw the face of the man who will be taking you shopping".

_Ironic, considering we can't see his face behind the mask, or the book. Is that ICHA ICHA?! Pervert! Reading that in front of a child._

"Well you should probably get going", the Hokage said before vanishing.

The group started to walk out the doors of the academy and towards the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital many of the staff attempted to throw him out until they noticed Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, just wait one moment while we dispose of this trash", the nurse said smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Actually I'm on a mission today to ensure that Naruto is not refused service from anyone. Understood?"

The nurse started to stutter in outrage, before begrudgingly calling for another nurse to take Naruto. This one appeared friendlier, "Hello little one, how about I take you to get all checked out ok?"

The first nurse gave her a scathing look, "Demon lover", she muttered before walking away.

When Naruto was lead away Kakashi finally scowled, or at least Iruka thought it was a scowl. "I can't believe I was given this farce of a mission. Honestly escort for a spoilt brat."

"What?! You think Naruto is spoilt?!" Iruka screamed going red in the face. Kakashi responded with a bored look.

"Well obviously. He has the Hokage wrapped around his little finger. Honestly an ANBU escort for what? Protection from a couple of bullies?" he scoffed.

"You bastard! You have no idea what Naruto has been through! He gets beaten every other day, he is starved, ridiculed, and rejected by pretty much everyone!" Kakashi's eye grew wide at Iruka's rant but no he was not done yet. "He got thrown out of his house and lived on the streets for weeks and no one noticed! He got prostituted by a teacher and he actually believes he is a demon!"

Kakashi stuttered looking pale, "I had no idea".

"Yes you had no bloody idea! Nobody does, they just go along with the crowd and hate him just because he's there! And you! I was there that night, remember? When the Yondaime asked you to watch over Naruto and you said you'd be there for him! You lied! If you were there for him you'd know he wasn't spoilt or petted on! If you'd actually have protected him then he wouldn't have been raped! Why weren't you there?!

Kakashi's eye started to leak, "I couldn't face him", he sobbed. "Every time I looked at him, all I could think about was sensei and it hurt so badly. I thought he was cared for, the council told me he was a worship little brat", Iruka fumed at that; "I didn't know he was hurting, I swear. Oh my god, sensei I'm so sorry".

"It's ok Kakashi-sama", Naruto suddenly appeared.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry", Kakashi said and then choked, "Why did you call me sama?"

"It's disrespectful for a demon to call any human anything but Sama because they are all my superiors". Naruto quoted that as if from a text book.

"Who told you that?" They asked getting down to eye level with Naruto.

"The council lady with pink hair said everyone in the world was better than me". He said lowering his head as if afraid they would agree with her.

"Naruto listen to me", Kakashi said, taking Naruto's tiny hands in his own, "She was so very wrong, you are worth ten of her and probably better than any other person in this village. Understand?"

Naruto nodded tears trailing down his face. A cough interrupted them; they looked up to see the nurse standing with a file. She seemed to be quite distressed.

"Well Naruto's injuries were extensive; he had four broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, a concussion and some awful internal injuries. The fact that he walked in here instead of being rolled in on an autopsy table is astounding in itself. But even worse was how he reacted...

**Xx- Flashback –xX**

The nurse dropped her file when she read over the file. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the small boy now staring at her in fear.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he squeaked whilst backing into a corner in fear, "Please don't hurt me, I won't do it again".

The nurse dropped to the floor sobbing at the broken child in front of her. Suddenly the door behind her opened and a tall man walked in, upon seeing the state of the nurse yelled, "What did you do you foul demon".

Raising his fist to strike Naruto but was stopped as the nurse jumped on his back, "Don't he's just an innocent child!"

The doctor threw her off, "Innocent? That monstrosity is anything but innocent! He killed my brother!"

"No he didn't" Naruto looked up to see another man.

"Chief?" The man asked now looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I will consider this your resignation, please leave the hospital before I have to escort you out".

_I don't understand why is he helping me?_

After the man had gone the nurse came down to him, "Naruto this is the chief of medicine. He's like the boss of everyone in the hospital and he is the best healer we have her", the man blushed at that, "So he's going to take care of your injuries ok?

Naruto nodded and hopped back onto the table.

**Xx- End flashback –xX**

"Now all you need to do is check the cuts every night for the next two weeks and apply this healing balm, also we noticed he is terribly underweight, so give these nutrition drinks to be had before every meal. Ok?"

They nodded and five minutes later were on their way to the market district. They only difference this time was both Iruka and Kakashi were holding one of Naruto's hands.

When they arrived at the first shop called 'Wears for the young shinobi' they met some resistance from the store manager.

"There is no way I'm equipping that beast with items that will make him more dangerous!" He yelled.

"Tyler!" A woman yelled from behind him. "Don't you dare turn away the business of such fine shinobi!"

Her husband huffed but allowed them entrance into the shop. Naruto instinctively went to the second hand section before Iruka pulled him away.

"It's alright Naruto we are going to get you some nice new clothes. Ok?" Naruto nodded timidly still slightly afraid of how much things cost. _What if Iruka-sensei stops caring for me and he gets really angry about how much he spent on me?_

They picked out a junior shinobi outfit and sandals and went to pay for it, when the man tried to overcharge them.

"Excuse me but if you do not sell them to me for the normal rate the Hokage has given me permission to arrest anyone who treats Naruto unfairly".

They left the store with bagfuls of clothes and started towards their next destination. The toy shop.

Naruto stared open mouthed and awe clearly shinning on his face. _This is incredible._ As he was never allowed in a toy shop he could not believe how colourful and bright and shiny it all was. He also could believe how expensive it was.

Iruka seeing Naruto's face felt warm inside, thinking that it felt worthwhile to see him so mesmerised and carefree.

"Ok you can pick out four things and I'll buy them for you", Naruto gazed up at him in shock. _Four? That's so much. But what if this is a test to see if I'll chose the right things._

Naruto looked around and saw a bin with key rings for only 50 ryo. He ran over and grabbed four before cautiously going back to Iruka holding out his hands. "These please".

Naruto panicked at Iruka's incredulous look. _Oh no, I picked wrong._

"Naruto you don't have to pick those because they're cheap. Come on". He said pulling Naruto down an aisle, neither noticing that Kakashi had disappeared.

Iruka grabbed a train set, a child's kunai set (the kunai were blunt), and a game boy. When looking around for a fourth thing he noticed Naruto secretly petting a fluffy fox teddy.

Iruka smiled and lifted it for him. They met Kakashi at the checkout, in his arms numerous bags filled with books, bedding and posters. Also a little grey sleeping cap.

Iruka smiled at him, and blushed when Kakashi smiled back. After paying for the items they returned home. Before Kakashi left Iruka hurriedly asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Kakashi smiled, "I'd love to". To which Naruto yayed.

**Okay what did you think good? Bad? Amazing? Seriously I want to know. Yes this will be a Yaoi between Kakashi and Iruka and maybe a harem I don't know.**

**Just so you know at the start of every chapter there will be some bashing of the character but by the end they will learn from their mistakes. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bonding

The trip back home had been very uneventful; although the glares remained no one seemed eager to approach the hyperactive blonde whilst he had Kakashi and Iruka walking behind him.

"Kakashi-san come see my new room it is amazing!" Naruto chatted happily when they went through the door. Naruto suddenly stopped, turning to Iruka a look o fear washing over his features, "I mean Iruka-sensei is it still my room? Cus I don't really need a room. Honest".

"Of course it is" Iruka chirped happily although the anger was evident in his eyes. "You go show Hatake-san and I'll start dinner".

"Iruka-sensei, please, call me Kakashi", Kakashi said with his trade mark eye smile. Iruka fought the urge to blush but smiled back, "Well then you will have to call me just Iruka, for I have surely never taught you".

Naruto, oblivious to the sparks between the men tugged on Kakashi's pants. "Kakashi-san? Do you not want to see my room?

Xx- Naruto's POV -xX

Stupid Naruto. Of course he wouldn't want to see your room. He's an ANBU for Kami's sake.

"Sure Naruto, I'll bring in your new stuff", Kakashi said. New stuff, I still couldn't believe it. Part of me was telling me not to believe it that it had to be a trick. When had anything ever gone right? He had anyone ever been really nice?

I stepped into my room and looked around, I felt something nudge and turned around. I couldn't help but scream.

"Naruto!" I heard Iruka-sensei call, "What happened", he said skidding into the room.

"Hey hey, it's alright there pup, I ain't gonna hurt ya", replied a very small dog with a vest on. "The names Pakkun by the way who are you?"

"I'm Naruto" I stuttered out.

"Naruto, eh?" My heart sank; it was usually after I told people my name that they started hitting, although in Pakkun's case I expected more biting. Hana Inuzuka had once set her dog on me so from firsthand knowledge I knew nin-dogs were strong. "You're pretty scrawny kid".

"Hey!" Iruka screamed, but my head just went down. It wasn't really surprising; no one ever liked me when they first met me. Just not many people stuck around to get to know me, "I'm sorry".

"Pakkun", Kakashi had shown up and looked annoyed, "What boss?"

The little pug dog vanished with a poof, and Kakashi hissed into the air, "I'll deal with you later".

Iruka had already come over to me. I don't know if it was because of what Pakkun had said or if it was just because of how lovely Iruka had been all day but I couldn't look him in the eye.

I heard Kakashi's threat and my head snapped up. "Please don't hurt him. I'm sorry but don't hurt just because of me. I know I'm scrawny but please don't hit him".

Kakashi's eyes widened when I started begging. But I had been hurt so many times, how could I bare for anyone else to be hurt because of me? I wasn't worth it, really I wasn't.

"It's okay Naruto I won't hurt him".

Xx-Kakashi-xX

It was clear by the look on Naruto's face that he didn't believe me. I bent down to his level and raised my hand. I ignored his flinch and held out my right hand.

"I swear on my honour as a ninja that I will not hurt Pakkun. I don't hurt my precious people I protect them. I protect my dogs and my friends and now you. And Iruka of course", I turned to smile at the chunin who had decided to take a backseat during our exchange and flashed him an eye smile.

I loved the adorable blush that graced his cheeks, and knew under my mask I was blushing too.

"The soup!" It took all my shinobi training not to jump as Iruka yelled and ran from the room. Naruto unfortunately didn't have that training and jumped about two feet in the air.

We followed Iruka into the kitchen, were he was bravely trying to salvage the soup. Finally he turned to us and smiled.

"It's ready".

Xx-Iruka's POV-xX

Thankfully the evening passed without much more drama, although I knew looking at Naruto that this day had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't used to being supplied with basic necessities, never mind a room full of toys and books.

The clock on the kitchen wall read 10:34 and was way past Naruto's bed time.

"Bed time mister" I said to Naruto.

"What's bedtime Iruka-sensei?" I stared at Naruto for a tenth of a second, assuming that under his mask Kakashi's looked very similar before realised. Naruto didn't have parents; his guardians probably didn't even care if he came home at nights, or even worse told him to stay away. It seemed oddly sad, even after everything that had happened that this little boy didn't know what a bedtime was.

"A bedtime is when little boys have to go to bed so they sleep well enough to become good shinobi", as soon as I said good shinobi his eyes lit up.

"OK Iruka-sensei I'm going to go get ready for bed", Naruto hopped away from the table and I turned to Kakashi, slightly surprised he was already staring at me.

"I can't believe you just made a five year old eager to go to bed. You are one amazing father Iruka", I beamed a huge smile at him. His hand reached across the table and held mine. I blushed furiously red, and my smile turned rather shy.

"Nite nite Iruka-sensei, nite nite Kakashi-san", Naruto called from his bedroom.

I stood up, "I'm just going to tuck him in", Kakashi nodded.

I opened the door to Naruto's room, surprised it was pitched black. I flicked on the lights and my heart when I noticed the bed was empty.

"Iruka-sensei what's wrong?" I turned around to face Naruto who was curled up in the corner.

"Naruto why aren't you in bed?" I saw as his face dawned in realisation before furrowing in fear.

"I forgot to use the bed, I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei, so sorry. I won't forget again, I promise", Iruka stared at the child, who appeared frantic.

"No no, its okay Naruto, I'm not mad, let's just get you into bed". I lifted Naruto into my arms and settled him into bed. I walked to one of the shelves where Kakashi had unloaded Naruto's toys and grabbed the fox plushie. "Here you go Naruto".

He stared at the toy for a moment and looked back up at me, tears dripping from his eyes. "I'm so afraid that I am going to wake up from this dream, because it will be so much harder to go back once I've had a taste of a family".

I felt tears drip out of my own eyes, and noticed Naruto tense; probably afraid he had made me sad, or angry. "Naruto this isn't a dream, you were just long overdue for something really good to happen".

I kissed Naruto's forehead, and left the lightly dozing child, with a nightlight on. I got back out to the kitchen and was shocked to see the dishes had already been washed.

"You didn't have to do that", I said to the incredibly attractive ANBU. He did his eye smile again and stepped closer to me.

"I really should be off soon but first there is just one thing I want to do", Kakashi pulled down his mask and crashed his lips into mine.

I pulled back after a couple of minutes for air and couldn't but trace his flawless face. I was sure the mask had to be to cover battle scars, but all it was doing was masking the beauty.

I pulled him in for another kiss and we stumbled towards the bedroom.

**Sorry no lemon this chapter I am so tired. But I will be doing a hot slashy lemon next chapter so be warned!**


End file.
